


i want to be loved by you

by lucasshem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dressing Room Sex, Feminine Luke, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Ashton, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: ashton always gets what he wants, and currently, he wants luke.





	i want to be loved by you

"How do I look?" Luke asks giddily, doing a little twirl, making the skirt he just put on float up in sync with his movements.

The sudden question seems to knock Ashton out of his secretly filthy thoughts. He directs his hard gaze towards Luke, taking in every inch of the blonde. He starts at he boy's feet, traveling up his long, smooth, soft looking legs, lingering on Luke's exposed upper thighs due to the skirt being rather short. His eyes continue to travel upwards, scaling over Luke's tight fitting shirt that shows off his curves, finally ending on his oh-so-beautiful face that Ashton just can't seem to get enough of. He could probably contently spend the rest of his life just staring at Luke's face, never once getting bored.

"You look great." Ashton finally replies once his eyes meet Luke's.

"T-thank you." Luke stutters, feeling flustered from Ashton's intense stare.

Ashton just hums in response, moving closer to Luke, taking pride in the pink tint that's dusted over the boy's face.

"How 'bout you go change, hmm?" Ashton suggests, bringing up a hand to softly brush it against Luke's cheek.

Luke's eyes widen at Ashton's words, feeling even more flustered at how suggestive they are. Does Ashton know? Is he just messing with him now because he knows how pathetic Luke is for having a crush on his best friend? Yes, Luke has a huge crush on Ashton, aka his—as far as he knows—straight best friend. He's had one ever since he came to terms with his sexuality, which was when he was 14. He's 21 now. Of course, Ashton doesn't know of Luke's feelings, or at least Luke hopes he doesn't. The secrecy of it all just makes this situation even more pathetic, but Luke feels the need to keep his desire to himself. He just doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Sure, Ashton has been supportive ever since he came out, but how would he feel if he found out Luke has feelings for him on top of that? Probably wouldn't have had the same outcome.

Despite his worried thoughts, Luke nods his head and scurries back into the dressing room to obey Ashton's demand. It may have sounded like a suggestion, but Luke knows that it wasn't. When Ashton wants something, it's not up for debate. He's not afraid of the consequences, which is pretty much the opposite of Luke. If the roles were reversed and Ashton was the one with the major crush, Luke would've been well aware by now and they'd probably be dating.

Right as Luke was about to pull his jeans back on, the door to the dressing room bursts open, causing Luke to stumble back and fall over in surprise.

"You were taking too long." Ashton says, hovering over the blonde after he's closed the door. Luke's head snaps up to meet Ashton's gaze, face fully flushed as neither of them make a move.

Ashton scans over the blonde's body much like before, lingering a bit on Luke's crotch, which is, of course, covered in a pair of plain black, tight fitting panties. Luke somehow blushes even more at the obvious stare, mentally cursing at himself for choosing to wear his most boring pair today of all days.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Luke starts to feel a little awkward, shifting around slightly on the ground he's yet to get up from. Sure, they've seen each other naked countless times, but this situation is different. There's so much sexual tension, for the both of them, unbeknownst to each other. Plus, Luke feels weird to be the only one without any clothes on, or at least hardly any.

Finally, Ashton thrusts his hand out towards Luke, to which the blonde takes hesitantly. In one swift movement, Ashton pulls Luke up, causing him to stumble forward slightly, knocking into Ashton's hard chest.

"S-sorry." Luke squeaks, quickly pulling his hand out from his best friend's grasp, attempting to step backwards, but Ashton is quick to grab his wrist and pull him forward so he's flush against his chest. Luke's eyes widen as he once again is forced to have a stare down with his crush. He tries to look away this time, but Ashton is having none of it. The brunette roughly grabs Luke's jaw and forces him to redirect his gaze back to him.

"What are you doing?" Luke whispers, eyes comically wide as Ashton moves his face closer to the blonde's. Ashton doesn't respond for a moment, he just silently studies Luke's features before speaking up.

"I want you." He whispers back, gently stroking Luke's jaw with his thumb. His words cause Luke's everything to stop working.

"W-what?" Luke barely manages to choke out, gasping for breath as he does so.

Ashton doesn't bother to repeat himself. Instead, he leans in further until his lips are brushing Luke's. Teasingly, he takes Luke's bottom lip in between his teeth, looking up at the blonde through his eyelashes before biting down harshly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again," Ashton murmurs softly, ignoring the pungent taste of blood lying on the tip of his tongue. He releases Luke's jaw from his bruising hold in favor of sliding his hand through Luke's soft hair, gripping at the roots so Luke is forced to tilt his head back. "I want to utterly destroy that peachy ass of yours, and you're going to let me. Isn't that right, princess?"

"Yes, daddy." Luke whimpers, knowing that's Ashton's kink as he's been forced to endure hearing it be screamed countless times by random girls. "N-not here, though."

"Not here?" Ashton muses, eyes having noticeably darkened from Luke's choice of words. Luke nods as best he can, causing Ashton to dryly chuckle and tighten his grip on Luke's hair. "I think right here is the perfect place, though. Anybody could walk in on us. Anybody could walk in and see you downing my cock like the fucking slut you are. See you begging for more as you choke pathetically on daddy's fat cock."

Luke practically moans at Ashton's words, chubbing up at the thought of someone walking in on them, catching them sinning beautifully together. 

"Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you princess?" Ashton teases, free hand sliding down Luke's bare torso until he reaches the hem of the blonde's panties where he brushes his fingers against the prominent outline of the head of Luke's cock. "Look at you, already hard for me just at the thought of someone catching you being the filthy slut you are."

Luke whines, pushing himself more into Ashton's hand, which only results in the older male squeezing his head harshly before pulling his hand away. Ashton pulls Luke's hair, directing him into a much too innocent kiss. Their lips softly move together in sync, neither of them bothering to try and claim dominance.

"On your knees." Ashton commands once he pulls away slightly, once again taking Luke's injured bottom lip between his teeth. This time, though, he simply sucks gently while maintaining eye contact with the fair haired boy before he lets go of Luke all together.

Luke wastes no time in dropping to his knees once Ashton releases him. Not wanting to displease the domineering male, Luke pauses, innocently looking up at Ashton as he waits for his next demand.

"Good boy," Ashton praises, gently running his hand through Luke's hair, messing it up even further. Luke doesn't mind, though, he's much to focused on pleasing his daddy so he can receive proper praise like he deserves. "Undo daddy's jeans, baby."

Luke quickly does as told, eagerly pulling down Ashton's jeans along with his boxers. Luke's mouth waters at the sight of his best friend's cock springing up towards his stomach. Luke desperately wants to reach out and please Ashton with everything he's got, but he chooses to sit diligently and wait for Ashton to do something.

Luckily for Luke, Ashton wastes no time in gripping his own cock, directing it towards Luke's eager mouth. He teasingly taps his head on Luke's mouth, smearing a little bit of his pre-cum on the boy's sinfully pink lips. Ashton doesn't wait for Luke to open his mouth. Instead, he forces Luke's mouth open, making him swallow his cock whole as one of his hands harshly grips the younger male's hair to hold the position as Luke gags.

"You look so pretty like this," Ashton groans, struggling to keep his hips still as Luke's throat constricts around him. Luke lets out a strangled noise at the praise, looking up at Ashton with teary eyes as he tries to control his breathing. Ashton slips his free hand down towards Luke's neck, where a visible outline of the head of his cock is. The brunette squeezes the bulge harshly, making both him and Luke release high pitched whines. "It's like you were made just to have a cock in your mouth."

Finally, Ashton pulls out of Luke's mouth, allowing the blonde a moment to catch his breath. Luke leans forward, sputtering for breath. His throat aches with absolute rawness, but fuck does he love it. He loves everything Ashton gives him, whether that be pleasure or pain. He loves it all because he loves Ashton. And yeah, maybe that's unhealthy, but who gives a fuck? Luke certainly doesn't.

It isn't long before Ashton is shoving his cock all the way back down Luke's throat. This time, though, Ashton pulls his hips back almost immediately before thrusting them forward again. Luke gladly accepts Ashton dominating his mouth, not like he has a choice anyways. The younger male reaches his hands up to grip both of Ashton's deliciously thick thighs, digging his nails in slightly as he fully relaxes his jaw. Ashton doesn't seem to mind as he slightly speeds up his movements, nearly cumming from how pretty Luke looks like this; a cock in his mouth, occupying it to its fullest capacity as spit dribbles out of the sides of his mouth and down his chin.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Ashton compliments, loving the way Luke just seems to melt even further around his cock at his words. Ashton stills his hips, once again all the way down Luke's already destroyed throat. "You're also fucking mine."

"I-I'm yours," Luke mumbles out brokenly after Ashton pulls all the way out again. "D-daddy, I wanna please you all by myself."

"Yeah?" Ashton teases, sliding his hand slowly up and down his cock as he revels in how desperate Luke looks. Degradingly, he brings his cock closer to Luke's face once more and slaps his head softly against Luke's cheek. "Think you can handle it, princess?"

All while maintaining eye contact with his daddy, Luke abruptly turns his head to the side and catches Ashton tip with his mouth, sucking it in harshly. "Of course I can, daddy."

"Prove it, slut." Ashton smirks, challenging Luke to put all he has to offer out on the table. Internally, he's a moaning mess as he can't wait to see Luke downing him, sucking to his heart's content.

Luke wastes no time in leaning forward, starting his mission to please his daddy by mouthing at Ashton's cock in a downwards motion. Once he reaches the base, he slowly licks a fat stripe all the way back up Ashton's cock before swallowing it whole once more, ignoring the ache in his throat. Luke looks up and instantly falls in love with the image before him. Ashton has his head tilted back slightly, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth to keep his noises to a minimum because as much as he loves the idea of being caught, he doesn't want the fun to end so soon. Luke, on the other hand, is obsessed with the idea of someone walking in on them because he knows Ashton will just finish the job once they got home. He'd do it even harder, too. Or maybe he'd even let the person join in, and fuck does that sound incredibly hot to Luke.

With this in mind, Luke begins bobbing his head vigorously in hopes of making Ashton moan, but all he gets are a few pathetic whimpers. Determined, Luke speeds up his pace even more, making Ashton tighten his grip on Luke's hair. Once Ashton lets out another whimper, Luke pauses halfway down Ashton's cock, hallowing his cheeks to the fullest extent, making sure to look up at his daddy as he did so. Finally, Ashton's self restraint loosens a little, causing him to release a rather deep moan. Elated with his mini self-victory, Luke slowly pulls off of Ashton with a pop, sloppily beginning to kiss his way back down Ashton's cock. He keeps going until he reaches Ashton's balls where he begins sucking softly on the sensitive skin, teasingly grazing his teeth across the surface every once and a while.

"Fuck, Luke!" Ashton moans, releasing his hard grip on the younger male's hair in favor of gently running his hand through it encouragingly. Luke smirks at this, licking his way back up just to take another trip down daddy's cock. Ashton pulls Luke off, though, making the blonde whine prettily.

"As much as I would love for you to continue," Ashton starts, biting back another moan at the feeling of Luke's warm breath fanning over his soaked cock. "I don't want to cum just yet, so be a good little slut and go bend your pretty ass over the little stool in the corner."

Luke quickly crawls over to the stool, dragging it away from the corner until he has enough room to comfortably bend over it. Once Luke has firmly planted himself on the piece of furniture, Ashton makes his way over, biting his lip as takes in the beauty of Luke's backside. Apparently, he must've spent too long admiring the boy because Luke lets out an impatient whine and wiggles his ass in hopes of enticing the older male. 

"Patience, baby." Ashton warns, biting Luke's shoulder as he settles himself behind the blonde. Luke just whines again, turning his head to the side to catch Ashton's lips with his. Ashton happily obliges, quickly heating up the kiss by licking hotly into Luke's mouth. The older male slides his hands down Luke's back until they reach Luke's panty clad ass, where they squeeze the flesh roughly, making the blonde moan into the kiss.

Ashton pulls away, slipping his fingers under the soft, cotton material of Luke's underwear before pulling them down to the younger male's mid thighs. Ashton bites his lip as he places his hands back on Luke's creamy cheeks, spreading them apart so his pretty hole is on full display.

"You have such a pretty ass, angel," Ashton hums, leaning down to lick a quick stripe over Luke's hole, making the younger male whimper as he presses back against Ashton's face for more. The brunette pulls back, though, releasing Luke's cheeks to give him a warning strike, reveling in the way the boy's ass turns a light pink as it jiggles slightly. To his surprise, Luke only moans, pressing back even further in Ashton's direction.

"You—you actually like that? Like it when I hurt you, baby?" Ashton teases, landing another blow on Luke's pretty ass, reveling in the way Luke whimpers at the slight pain.

"I love it daddy," Luke moans. "Hit me harder, make it hurt. Make me your bitch."

"Of course you do, you fucking slut." Ashton groans, obeying Luke's wishes and landing a much harder strike on Luke's slutty ass.

Ashton continues to land blow after blow on Luke's precious ass, nearly cumming just from the sight of the numerous red outlines of his hand he's imprinting onto Luke's soft skin. Experimentally, Ashton spreads one of Luke's cheeks open before slamming his hand down onto the boy's pretty hole. This evokes the loudest moan from Luke, but Ashton quickly shoves three fingers inside his mouth to shut him up. Luke quickly takes to sucking sloppily on Ashton's long fingers, trying his best to get them as wet as possible whilst Ashton grinds roughly against him to give himself some relief.

"Mmm, I hope they're wet enough," Ashton hums, pulling his fingers out of Luke's mouth impatiently.

Luke whines as Ashton spreads his cheeks once again, bringing his wet fingers down to the younger male's hole, not wasting any time pressing the first digit in. Ashton was surprised at how easily his finger slid in, and he quickly adds a second one, again with little to no resistance.

"I-I fingered myself before we came here," Luke explains, noticing Ashton's confusion. The blonde moans when Ashton grunts and curls his fingers, all three of them currently inside of Luke. "I was thinking about you, daddy. I was thinking about how much I wanted your thick cock in my mouth, how much I wanted you to fuck me into next week."

"Of course you were baby, you're daddy's little whore," Ashton growls, pulling his fingers out. "I guess today's your lucky day then," Ashton teases, pulling Luke off the stool and onto his knees by his hair. "Daddy's gonna fuck that slutty hole of yours into next year, princess, but first you gotta make daddy slick again. Think you could do that for me, hmm?" Ashton hums, making Luke nod eagerly, quickly taking Ashton's cock back into his mouth. He does his best to soak Ashton's cock from top to bottom, licking and sucking everywhere he could before pulling off with a pop, a trail of spit running from his bottom lip to Ashton's head.

"Go stand in front of the mirror," Ashton demands, pulling Luke up to his feet before leaning in to whisper in his hear. "Daddy wants you to watch yourself get utterly fucking destroyed."

Luke whimpers at the words, standing up, making his panties pool down at his feet. He quickly steps out of them before going over to the mirror where he firmly plants his hands on the pristine glass, looking back at Ashton through the mirror. The blonde bites his lip and bends forward slightly so his ass his sticking out. One slight wiggle is all it takes for Ashton to quickly close the gap between them. Luke smirks at Ashton's eagerness, but the brunette wipes it off his face by wrapping his hand around Luke's throat, squeezing slightly as he lines himself up. The older male gives no warning before pushing in, but Luke doesn't mind because he's suddenly overcome with a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain.

Both boys moan once Ashton bottoms out and the older male wastes no time in pulling out before slamming his hips forward. Ashton continues fucking Luke, making the blonde release a string of loud moans at the feeling of being so full. Ashton quickly lessens the volume of the boy's moans by squeezing his throat even tighter.

"Shh, can't have anybody walk in on us now, can we princess?" Ashton ridicules, reveling in the look of pure bliss on Luke's face once he angles his hips. His delightfully pink lips are parted and his eyes have fallen closed, eyelashes fluttering innocently against his porcelain skin. He's absolute perfection and Ashton doesn't know why he didn't realize this before. Ashton shakes his head to get rid of the lovey-dovey thoughts. Right now, he needs to focus on giving Luke the best fuck of his life, and that's exactly what he does. He angles his hips once more, managing to hit Luke's prostate dead on, and he can tell by the way Luke chokes on his own spit, looking absolutely strung out.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Luke manages to choke out, and it's amazing he hasn't already considering he hasn't been touched aside from a few petty squeezes.

"Yeah? You gonna cum untouched like a good little slut?" Ashton grunts, speeding up his hips in Luke's favor. "Open your pretty eyes, baby. Daddy wants you to look at him while you make a mess of yourself."

Luke does as told, eyes fluttering open to be greeted by a deliciously sweaty Ashton. His hair is sticking to his forward and there's beads of sweat running down his face, and yes, he looks like a mess, but an unbelievably hot mess. Ashton's hazel eyes pour into Luke's cerulean ones as he vigorously pounds into the younger male, imprinting bruises into his hips as he does so. That's all it takes for Luke to tip over the edge, spilling his load all over his chest and the mirror with a high-pitched moan, keeping his eyes locked with Ashton's as he rides out his orgasm.

"Come on, Daddy," Luke whimpers once he's calmed down slightly, all the while Ashton kept relentlessly thrusting into his overly sensitive hole. "Cum for me."

"Beg for it," Ashton groans, speeding up his hips as he dangerously nears his own orgasm. "I wanna hear you beg."

"Please cum for me daddy," Luke starts, beginning to fuck back against Ashton, ignoring the slight pain in his ass as he did so. "Fill me up with your spunk, remind me who I belong too. Make it so I drip, daddy. Make it so everyone knows I'm your slut and no one else's."

Ashton moans lowly at Luke's filthy words, hips stuttering before he finally shoots his load into the blonde, cumming harder than he ever as before. The brunette slumps slightly against the blonde, resting his head on Luke's shoulder as his muscles begin to relax.

Both boys are panting heavily as they begin to come down from their highs, simply enjoying each other's presence. The moment is ruined, though, by a timid knock on the door.

"Uhm, sir—sirs? Some customers reported strange sounds coming from here, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ashton chuckles at the words of the obviously scarred employee, pressing a kiss to Luke's sweat-slicked skin before slowly sliding out of the blonde. He bites his lip at the sight of his cum spilling out of Luke's hole, making a mess of his inner thighs.

Luke tries to move out of his position, embarrassed by the fact that they're getting kicked out of the store, but Ashton holds him in place. The older male lowers one of his hands, dipping two of his fingers into his warm cum before bringing them up to Luke's lips. Luke graciously takes the fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling quickly around the digits before pulling them out of his mouth.

"We gotta hurry up and leave, Ash," Luke whispers, cheeks dusted a light pink as he scrambles to get dressed and clean up his mess.

"What happened to daddy?" Ashton teases, stopping Luke from cleaning himself and the mirror up, making the boy look at him incredulously. "Leave it. They're kicking us out so they can clean it up. Besides, I want you walking out of here like the dirty boy I know you are."

His words make Luke's blush deepen to a dark red, but the boy complies regardless. He pulls his panties back on, squirming at the feeling of his cum stained cock straining against the tight fitting material along with the feeling of Ashton's cum still dripping down his thighs. He feels so dirty, but he absolutely loves it. He quickly pulls the rest of his clothes on while Ashton stares at him, already having buttoned his jeans back up. Luke does his best to avoid eye contact with the older male, but it's kind of hard when he's staring him down.

"What?" Luke finally asks after finding a small amount of courage, glancing up at Ashton for a split second before looking back down at his feet.

"Nothing," Ashton murmurs, shaking his head as a stupidly big smile spreads across his face. "You just look absolutely perfect like this. Sex hair and all."

Luke's eyes widen and he rushed back over to the mirror, gasping in horror at how mangled his hair looks. If he didn't look freshly fucked before, he sure does now. Before he can even try and fix it, Ashton wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into his side. He gives Ashton a pleading look, but the older male just narrows his eyes, making Luke lower his head in submission.

The two finally make their way out of the dressing room, Ashton looking rather smug while Luke has his face hidden in Ashton's chest. They exit the store entirely, Ashton winking at the disgruntled employee who called them out in the first place. The older male sighs, pulling Luke even further into him before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, making Luke blush. This was a start to a new beginning for the two boys and neither could be happier.


End file.
